Construction beams are used extensively in the construction field especially for the construction of partition walls. Indeed, partition walls typically include a framework made out of a plurality of vertical beams referred to as studs assembled together with generally horizontal beams often referred to as plates. Sheets of wall board are typically secured to both sides of the framework to produce wall surfaces.
Typically, the studs are fastened to the plates by driving nails through the outwardly facing surfaces of the plates and into the top and bottom end of each stud. This method, often referred to as “toe nailing”, allows for quick and easy fastening of a stud to top and bottom plates.
Wood studs have traditionally been favored for use in construction studs for their structural characteristics as well as the ease with which they can be assembled to plates using the “toe nailing” approach. However, with time, disadvantages associated with wood studs are becoming more apparent, particularly in view of the unavailability of suitable wood materials caused the depletion of forest resources. Also, wood stud are prone to cracking and warping. They are further susceptible to termite infestation, rotting and mildew.
Accordingly, metal frames are becoming increasingly popular. Conventional metal frames are typically made out of extruded strips. When properly constructed and at appropriate thickness, conventional frames are relatively rigid, strong and structurally stable. In addition, metal frame are generally impervious to weather conditions. In facts, metal frames alleviate most of the disadvantages associated with wood studs.
One of the major disadvantages associated with the use of metal studs is the extra effort required for connecting the metal studs to the plates as compared with the relative ease with which the “toe nailing” approach can be performed with wood studs. Hence, it would be highly desirable to combine the advantages associated with metal studs with the ease of assembly afforded by the use of wood studs.
The attractiveness of combining characteristics from metal and wood studs has been recognized in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,556 naming Jimmy R. TAYLOR as inventor and issued Sep. 26, 1995 discloses a fabricated combination of an elongated metal channel and at least two short lengths or end portions of a wooden beam. The combination forms a standard length stud having a metal central portion and exposed wooden portions.
Although somewhat useful, the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,556 nevertheless suffers from at least one major drawback. Indeed, during the construction of wall skeletal frameworks, there exists a plurality of situations wherein it is desirable to adjust the length of the wood studs. For example, the wall being erected may extend between floor and/or ceiling that are either warped or angled relative to each other. The structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,556 does not allow for easy, quick and ergonomic adjustment of the length of the composite metal-wood studs. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved length adjustable composite stud.